


Inside The Photon Veil

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Nasch and Kaito have no idea what Thomas' plan for them actually is, but he seems to be playing them off against each other. Which suits them both just fine.





	1. The Photon Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Post them in chronological order? Apparently not. What does ROAN stand for? It was this aus short name that no longer fits it.  
> 2 chapters telling the story from Ryouga's POV this chapter and Kaito's next. And if I get around to it maybe I'll give Thomas one to tell the story of what he's actually up to.

 “Nasch.” 

 Nasch glances up. Thomas is standing in the doorway. He doesn’t usually look that serious. Nasch frowns and stands. Something must be wrong. Something serious is going on.

 “Yes, boss?”

 “Suit up,” Thomas says. The others stand and Thomas shakes his head. “Just Nasch. I can only take one and I need the best.”

 “You’re riding out?” Nasch says. 

 Thomas nods and turns away. Apparently they’re not getting much else in the way of answers. Nasch glances back at the others and shrugs. He waves a little, muttering that he’ll see them later before following Thomas into the locker room to change into his riding suit as Thomas did. The change in silence, without glancing at each other. Nasch doesn’t expect any information on the mission until they were out on their way and Thomas doesn’t disappoint. There’s utter silence as they strap on their armour and head out to the hangar. 

 

 Their chasers come out from the storage below and slide out on their launch platforms. They swing on and their engines start up with a roar, lifting them a few inches from the ground. Nasch glances up at the control room as he flicks down his visor and Thomas pulls on his helmet. The other Barians are in the control room, watching their launch. 

 “Chasers 88 and 73, clear for launch on runway one,” Merag says, taking a seat next to the operator on duty. “Final checks?” 

 They both raise a hand to indicate all systems are registering normal. 

 “Chaser 88, launch.” 

 Thomas’ chaser fires up its engines and throws itself forward, following the lines along the runway and away.

 “Chaser 73, launch.”

 Nasch follows behind, engine firing up and pushing him forward at speed along the runway behind Thomas. They both clear the runway within seconds of each other, heading out over the ocean and into the dusk. 

 

 Whatever job they’re on, Thomas isn’t heading out particularly fast. Or straight. They circle the island slowly, Thomas watching something, probably on the AR vision on his helmet's visor. After a few moments of silence Thomas finally speaks up. 

 “Turn off your tracker.” 

 Nasch stares up at Thomas’ back. If, by some unfortunate accident, they do crash out, that tracker is the only thing that’ll let home know where they were. So if they were lost or worse, it meant they could be found. Or at least the last location of their chaser.

 “Boss-”

 “This isn’t the sort of job we’re letting anyone follow,” Thomas replies. “Turn off your tracker.”

 Nasch nods and switches off the tracker. The reaction is instant. His chaser bleeps at him to let him know the danger. Warnings come up on his screen. Ryouga flicks them off quietly.

 “Nasch,” Merag snaps over the coms. “We’ve lost your signal here. You and Tom.”

 “That off too,” Thomas murmurs. “We’re doing this under the radar.”

 “It’s fine, guys,” Nasch says. “We’re gonna be doing this in silence.”

 “I hate under the radar jobs, Nasch,” Durbe says. “Anything could happen and we wouldn’t know.”

 “We’ll call in when we’re back.”

 Merag sighs with a quiet murmur about being careful and Nasch switches off communication with the island. Only once everything is switched off, does Thomas finally turn away from the island and takes them off towards the mainland. 

 “You know that we’re technically owned by the mainland,” Thomas says. “They’ll be able to see our tracking and communications somewhere. So we keep off their.”

 “Why?” 

 “We’re going to the mainland.” Nasch frowns. Their kind aren’t welcome on the mainland. There’s a barrier to keep them out. “And no, we haven’t got permission.” 

 “So, what’s to stop me turning back on the systems and heading back to bed?” Nasch snaps. “This is an off the record job, right? Nothing official, so I can just walk away, right?”

 “You don’t want to.” 

 Nasch frowns. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he does sort of want to know what Thomas is up to. And off the record mission, heading to the mainland. Nasch hadn’t been to the mainland in years. Not since the Photon Paladins captured them and dragged them all to the Numbers Archive. The island hell that’s now their home. 

 He’s only thankful the seven of them survived. That they’re still all alive and together.

 “So, what are we doing on the mainland then?” Nasch says, pulling up next to Thomas rather than riding behind him. They drop down close to the water and Ryouga smiles, watching it ripple and spray around their engines’ turbulence. “I mean, come on, Numbers like us rebelling against the mainland? The Paladins will kill us on sight.”

 “That’s why they’re not going to see us,” Thomas replies. “And the less you know, the better.”

 

 Nasch frowns but doesn’t argue. Obviously they’re doing something serious and dangerous. Activates his own AR vision on his visor. The Photon Veil shimmers in the distance. They ride towards it in silence, Nasch more focused on the dolphins racing along with them, jumping and riding the waves. Nasch almost wants to reach out and touch one.

 Last time he tried that Vector pushed him off into the ocean. 

 They followed the Photon Veil along its circumference, Nasch gazing back at mainland and the islands surrounding as they fly. Somewhere in there was his home.The place he belonged. Nasch can’t help wondering if he has family in there. Is someone looking for him and Merag? Is someone worried for them? Did someone throw them away? 

 “Do you have family?” Nasch asks, glancing at Thomas. 

 “I have Michael,” Thomas replies. “You know the rules. Don’t ask about people’s pasts. It only causes trouble.”

 “Yeah. Of course. How are we getting through the Veil?” 

 Usually, if there was need for them, the Photon Paladins would herd the problem towards the Veil and open it up so they can deal with it on the other side. Or they’re allowed through and escorted by the Paladins and have to do the job with all discretion.

 “There’s a place where the Veil is broken. That’s why we have to do it without the mainland finding out.” 

 

 Nasch nods and follows to a small island that’s more of a group of rocky outcrops than anything else. No one lived there. No one ever went there. Supposedly it was haunted. Thomas is heading straight of it though. Of course, where else would the Veil be broken then over the spooky haunted island. Not that Nasch believes in that sort of thing, but it is creepy. 

 “Stay behind me,” Thomas says. “It gets narrow.”

 Nasch nods, dropping behind him and Thomas leads the way between the rocky outcrops, twisting carefully into the interior of the island and into a dark tunnel. Nasch had no idea there was anything like this around. Water moves around them and Nasch realises they tunnel goes under the ocean. No wonder they can get around the Veil. 

 They come up again and Nasch pauses, staring back at the Veil. They’re on the other side. They’re inside the Veil. Nasch stares around them. The stars starting to come out are magnified by the shimmering sheild and the sun’s dying light reflects in rainbow colours. 

 “This is… home…”

 “Home?” Thomas hisses, leading him into a cave at the shoreline, hidden behind more rocky outcrops. “These people rejected us. Forced us into hell. If I could burn them all, I would.” 

 Nasch nods. He’s bitter. Nasch understands. Nasch doesn’t remember his family. He doesn’t remember anyone but Merag and knows Ryouga is his name even if he doesn’t feel like it’s him. But he’s never really had a home until he reached the Archive. It was just him and the other six, lost in the world after leaving the institute. He doesn’t know where he belongs in this world and Thomas is right; they drove them out. They’re not welcome in this world.

 

 “What… is this place?”

 “It’s an old Paladin outpost,” Thomas replies as they land. He pushes his helmet off and switches off his engine. “They abandoned it years ago.”

 “You know all the Paladin hangouts, huh?” Nasch says with a smirk. “Something you want to share?”

 “Not with you.”

 He follows back into the cave and Nasch can’t help staring. It’s fully kitted out. It’s all old and dusty, but it’s a functional base. And sitting off to one side were three pristine white chasers. Photon Paladin chasers. 

 Nasch runs over, running his hands over the spotless white paintwork. They’re stunning. And just like with their own chasers, the back fins are painted and decorated with unique identifying designs. Photon Leo with a beautiful glittering lion type creature roaring. Photon Trident, a glittering weapon, wrapped in golden waves. And Photon Baby, a tiny glittering little creature with a sword.

 After a moment admiring the beautiful artwork, Nasch moves around and opens up one of the engines. Even old and outdated, they’re beautiful. He’s actually learnt a lot about engines and engineering while in the Archive. And the Paladins really did have the best stuff.

 “Get dressed.” Before Nasch can even straighten up, clothes have been tossed at him. “That should fit.”

 Nasch picks up the cloth slowly, looking it over. His eyes widen. No way. It’s a Paladin’s uniform. That’s how Thomas intends to get through onto the mainland unseen?

 Thomas is already dressed. He cuts a striking figure. The tight white riding suit, jacket and boots all trimmed in gold and glittering blue actually really suits him. He’s pulling on a pair of fingerless gloves before he notices Nasch staring.

 “Get dressed. I’m not gonna be the only one looking this dumb.”

 “Dumb…?” 

 Thomas thinks he looks dumb?

 Nasch shakes his head and ignores the urge to point out Thomas looks _good_ and instead changes as Thomas demands. This entire thing gives him a bad feeling. Just what is Thomas up to?

 

 Despite his doubts, Nasch swings up onto the Photon Baby chaser and follows Thomas on the Leo, with a hand waved explanation about only having one passcard and since Baby is a trainee chaser, it’s the only way they’ll get away with this. The Photon Paladins work in anonymity, their helmets and visors obscure their faces almost completely and their only identification came from their chasers. It almost leant to fraudulent Paladins.

 They fly over mainland, Nasch gazes down at the cities and towns and lights and people. It’s so beautiful. Sparkling and glittering.

 Heartland City is even brighter. Nasch has seen it on TV but it’s gorgeous in person. Bright lights, music, laughter and cheers. A theme park. Nasch didn’t remember ever going to something like this before. They ride through the city, towards the palace, and Nasch has never had anyone waving at him like this people do. Like people aren’t afraid. Like they aren’t Numbers. They aren’t monsters.

 There’s a kid wailing and Thomas glances down to see a girl reaching for a balloon as it flew away. He laughs a little and catches it for her. Nasch has never seen Thomas’ smile so soft and warm. He leans over the side of his chaser, bringing it as low as he can so the child can have her balloon back. 

 “Thank you.”

 Thomas smiles, hand going over his heart. “It’s a Paladin’s job to protect the heart of every fair maiden in the land, my lady.” 

 “So cool!” 

 He laughs softly and blows her a kiss as he pulls up his chaser, joining Nasch as they head towards the palace once more.

 “You know all the lines,” Nasch laughs. “What, were you a Paladin in training before your Number got you?”

 “Something like that.”

 

 They land a little way from the palace and swing off their chasers, leaving them hidden in the undergrowth as they approach. Nasch and Thomas walks into the palace grounds together, Thomas swiping their passcards at the gate so they can move with ease. It really is beautiful. 

 There’s a light on above them, doors open to a balcony. There’s a man there, flowing robes around him swaying in the breeze. His face is, as always, covered by a glittering white veil. Nasch knows the man. He recognises the figure. He’s seen him enough times on TV. Prince Heartland. Heir to the empire. 

 He’s talking to someone in the room behind him. Nasch can’t make out the words, but he’s sure he is. Thomas is watching the prince silently. Suddenly, the prince stiffens and turns. He steps away from the balcony in few sweeping strides and vanishes from sight. 

 “Let’s go,” Thomas says striding away. 

 Nasch nods, following in his footsteps and keeping his figure tall and confident as Thomas swipes them through gates. Just walk in like they own the place and everything will be fine. Thomas sweeps through the palace like he knows where he’s going. Nasch can only imagine he’s done recon for whatever the hell mission they’re on. 

 

 They pass a couple as they walk through the halls, a tall broad man and a shorter, elegant woman, both dressed as Paladins. 

 “Hey, be careful,” the man says. “We’ve got intruders.” 

 They already knew they were here? Thomas flashes a grin. “Sounds like it’ll be a fun night then, huh buddy?”

 “You bet.” They carry on casually but Nasch hears the footsteps behind them pause. “Hey, I don’t think I know you’re voice.”

 “Seriously?” Thomas laughs, pausing to grin at him over his shoulder. “How drunk are you when we hang out? We go drinking every Friday we’re off and you forget about me, Gauche?” He sighs and waves his hand. “Droite needs to work on your memory. Or your manners.”

 “Apparently so,” the woman agrees. 

 He knows their names? Just how much has Thomas done to research this job?

 Who was he?

 “Just ‘ _ something like that _ ’, huh?” Nasch whispers as they’re walking around the corner.

 Thomas doesn’t reply, just opens up a passageway in the wall and pushes Nasch inside, closing it up just as footsteps came running down the hall. Nasch stares up at Thomas in the darkness but Thomas just turns away and leads him down the passage.

 “Who are you?” Nasch whispers.

 “No one,” Thomas replies. 

 He pushes open another door, leading them from the dark passage into the bright halls once more. Nasch steps out behind Thomas and thomas hands him his passcard. 

 “Head up the stairs just down the hall two floors. Open the third door on the right. There’s a picture of a grumpy looking woman, it hinges open, go through there. Follow the passage to the end, turn left, swipe the card, go inside, there will be a wooden box somewhere, it’ll have a jagged crest. Like fire or blades on a shield. Find it, snag it, head to the back left corner and there’s a trapdoor under a statute. Go down the stairs, it’ll bring you out behind the stairs you’re about to go up. I’ll find you. Good luck.”

 “Wait, what?” Nasch snaps as Thomas runs off in the other direction. “Hey. What about you? What’s all this about?”

 “Get going. We don’t have long.”

 Nasch stares after him for a moment. What on earth are they actually doing? He’s hunting some box and Thomas is wandering off doing…  _ something _ ?

 

 Nasch sighs and nods to himself. There’s no helping it. He does as Thomas tells him and follows his instructions in this maze of a place. Most people ignore him. Paladins wandering around is nothing unusual it seems. He slips into the passages discreetly, hurrying to the locations Thomas had given him. He wants to get this over with as soon as possible. Something feels wrong about this job.

 The light on the doors turns green as Nasch swipes his card and the doors open to a vault. Nasch swallows heavily, stepping inside and glancing around. How is he supposed to find a box in here? It’s huge. At least he has a passcard. Thomas could probably get through all of this with just the passages though. It occurs to him that it’s rather pointless for him to have come all this way, when Thomas just told him there’s a trapdoor that would have skipped all this hassle. 

 “Stupid asshole boss,” he hisses quietly. “I bet I won’t even get paid for this.” 

 “Oh? So you’re just a hired gun?” Nasch stiffens at the unfamiliar voice. Cold and rough and smug. Nasch turns slowly. There’s a Paladin between him and the door, sabre in hand. “Good evening. I’d appreciate you making this as painless as possible. You’ve already earned my contempt for daring to disgrace Leo’s memory.”

 “ _Memory_?” Nasch whispers, glancing at the passcard. “Oh great, he’s given me a dead guy’s card.” 

 “Seems you employer and you don’t see eye to eye,” the Paladin says, not even trying to hide his sneer. He lifts his sword slowly, levelling it at Nasch’s throat. “Photon Dragon. I’m sure the pleasure will be all mine.” 

 “Wow, you’re a smug bastard, aren’t you?” he sneers back.

 “You can’t have done much research into your job here if you’re not trembling in fear,” Dragon says. “Don’t you understand who you’re facing?”

 “The Paladin’s leader, right?” 

 He shrugs, pulling his knife slowly. Dragon frowns. Every Number knows about Photon Dragon; leader of the Photon Paladins, the terror of the Numbers, ruthless murderer with more blood on his hands than any of them. 

 

 The Numbers Hunter. 

 

 “I think I’m at the advantage here,” Nasch says. “I know precisely who you are and what you’re capable of. You, on the other hand, are facing a complete unknown. One who’s already got passed all your Paladins, tell me, do you really think you can do any better than them?”

 “I know all I need to. That you’re an intruder using Leo’s good name to accomplish your goals. If you know what I’m capable of, then you know you have no hope against me. Surrender now and I will be merciful. Give me your name, your employer and your mission here and I will allow you your life.” 

 “Do I look like the kind who’d surrender to your orders?”

 “Well, you do look rather like a Paladin right now.” 

 Nasch barks out a laugh and pushes forward, aiming a knife strike right at Dragon’s throat, only to be met by an easy block with his sabre. 

 “I don’t fight like a Paladin,” Nasch hisses.

 He twists his knife, jerking their locked blades aside as he draws the sabre that came with the Paladin’s uniform. He’s never handled one before. He has no idea how to use it. But it’s got a sharp edge and that’ll do for Nasch. 

 It does the job and Dragon jerks back out of reach, watching him with an amused smirk. 

 “You certainly don’t,” Dragon says with a shrug. He lifts his sword once more. “You fight like untrained swine who’s never handled a blade before in his life. But then, you do have some natural talent, it would seem, perhaps a diamond in the rough. Perhaps…” 

 His smirk widens into a nasty grin and Nasch falters as he drives his sabre into the wooden bookcase beside him. He’s caught completely off guard when Dragon lunges at him, completely unarmed but seemingly unafraid. And he’s so baffled by it, he doesn’t have time to react when Dragon catches his wrist, ducking beneath his arm and moving around to his back. His arm is twisted so the sabre in Nasch’s hand is pressed to his throat. 

 

 Nasch clenches his jaw, tilting his head back to avoid the blade and spinning his knife in his hand, looking to drive it back into Dragon’s thigh. That hits a dead end too. Dragon grabs his wrist and twists until there’s crack and a small, pained yell through Nasch’s clenched teeth. His knife clatters to the ground and Dragon laughs cruelly.

 “That wasn’t a half bad attempt, I’ll give you that,” he says. “But I’m done playing games with you. If you try any more stunts, I’ll have to get serious.”

 He wasn’t even serious yet? Nasch’s breath caught at the thought of just how dangerous Dragon could really be. And yet, for some reason, it doesn’t scare him. Well, it does to an extent, but that’s how Numbers are, isn’t it? Violent, sadistic, twisted monsters, bonded to by demons for their cruel, sinful natures. Isn’t it normal for a creature like him to find a thrill with a blade to his throat? 

 “How serious can you get?” he murmurs. 

 “That depends how invested in the hunt I am,” Dragon replies. 

 Nasch tilts his head, watching Dragon’s obscured visor, wondering what’s beneath. “And, just how invested in me are you?”

 “Enough that I’ll offer you one chance, Number,” he says, lifting his hand from Nasch’s now empty hand to his helmet. And he knows Nasch is a Number. _Great._ “Since I know your kind don’t know how to look after anything by your own needs-”

 “What would you know about my needs and how to satisfy them, Numbers Hunter?” 

 He’s pushing his luck - and pushing back against Dragon as far more than just an excuse to get away from the blade at his throat - but it’s worth it. The Paladin will either respond favourably, which Nasch doubts he’ll object, or it’ll put him off enough for Nasch to get the upper hand. 

 “Don’t play games, Number,” Dragon says, catching Nasch’s chin between his fingers. And he gives no reaction either way, which is disappointing. “I’m offering you sanctuary and a pardon, for your crimes thus far and your condition.” 

 Condition? That’s a new way of putting it. 

 “In exchange, you join my Paladins,” he continues. “The look rather suits you, you have at least some natural talent with a blade. Give me your name. Perhaps I will even find my way to satisfying those other desires when you’ve given me all the information I need.” 

 Nasch swallows thickly. It is tempting. A home on the mainland. Forgiveness. A proper, respectable job. Praise and thanks from people who knew about him. At the expense of selling out and hunting his friends. And Thomas. 

 Thomas’ earlier words echo though. This world had forced them out. Turned on them. Made them monsters. How could he ever accept them either?

 “Ryouga.”

 Who he once was. Who he’ll never be again. What can Dragon do with that?

 

 The blade at his throat slackens slightly. No just from the name, Nasch thinks, but something more. He’s frowning. Like he’s not happy to have received the information he’d demanded. 

 “Ryouga-”

 “Boss!” The doors open and the pair he and Thomas had passed earlier were there. “They’ve just found Jumper knocked out cold. His pass was used to get into the tower.” 

 Tower? What on earth is Thomas up to?

 “ _Haruto_.” Dragon shoves Nasch at the man and hurries towards the door. “There’s another one. He’s the one with Leo’s pass. Queen, you come with me. Bounzer, take him with you, discreetly, and make sure someone is with the prince, but keep your mouth shut. And stop calling me boss!”

 “Sure sure, boss,” Bounzer says as Dragon and Queen ran off. His grip tightens painfully on Nasch’s arm and he snatches the sabre away, tossing it to the ground with his knife and escorting him through the halls. “Let’s go, kid. I almost feel sorry for you. A Number like you, you’re gonna be put down.” 

 “He called you Gauche, right?” Nasch hisses as he’s dragged through the halls. “Do you know him? He said you two go drinking together.”

 “Making a mockery of Leo’s memory like that,” he hisses. “He’ll definitely be put down. Number or not, the boss won’t let him get away with that. Or going after Haruto. He’s as good as dead. If you’re lucky, if you beg for mercy, they might send you to the Archive. Not sure that’s much better than death though.”

 

 Nasch decides not to mention he’s come from the Archive. 

 

 Gauche knocks on the door and, after a moment, there’s a call for them to enter. There’s a luxurious suite inside. After a moment, Nasch gets his bearings and realises this is the room they’d seen from below. This is the balcony they’d seen the prince at. 

 “Sorry for the interruption, your highness,” Gauche says with a slight bow and forcing Nasch to do so as well. The prince is sitting up in bed, robes loose around him, the traditional veil he’s never seen without over his face even now. “There are intruders. His royal bossness wanted to ensure someone was with you.” 

 “Someone is,” the prince replies quietly. “Thank you, Gauche.”

 “You’re not supposed to call me that on duty. And what do you mean someone’s with you?”

 The prince gestures to a chair to their side. There’s a Paladin’s helmet on the chair and now, in the silence, there’s the sound of a shower through the wall. Gauche sighs and shakes his head. 

 “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself while we’re on high alert, your highness.” 

 “Leave him with me,” the prince says, picking up a knife from the side. Nasch’s eyes widen slightly. That’s Thomas’ knife. “If he’s cuffed and I have my guard, I’m sure I’m more than a match for any Number. Or do you forget who’s really the strongest Paladin around here?”

 Gauche pauses a moment before Nasch’s arms are jerked back and his wrists cuffed, leaving him stuck and gazing at the veiled prince. The key is set on the side by the bed and Gauche bows once more before leaving them.

 

 The shower shuts off and the door opens, revealing Thomas in nothing but a towel that barely covers anything. 

 “Please tell me you didn’t have me do all this just so you could get laid.” 

 “We can’t all have Vector at the snap of our fingers,” Thomas replies, sitting casually on the bed with the prince, leaning on his shoulder with his arms around his waist. The prince sighs, leaning back against him and twisting his fingers absently through his dripping hair. “Besides, some of us prefer quality over ease of access. Not that I'd ever kiss and tell if that's what I had been here for.” 

 “Behave,” the prince murmurs. “And introduce me to your friend.”

 “Ah, this is Nasch.” 

 He smiles and pushes the veil away a little to whisper to him. The prince tilts his head, and Nasch gets the impression he’s being judged. He’s not sure he likes these two being together. 

 “You do still keep the best company, Tom.” Thomas doesn’t pull a face like the name is vile for the first time since Nasch has met him. Apparently it’s ok when it's the prince. “You always had the best taste.”

 “Will you get dressed and we can leave before Photon commander asshole comes back and has me executed?”

 “Ah, you did your job then,” Thomas laughs getting up and finding his clothes. “How did you get along with Supreme Lord Galaxy Dick?”

 “You’ll be lucky if I don’t shoot you on the way back for making me do this.”

 "That well? I'm amazed. He never gets along that nicely with anyone."


	2. The Tiny Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much less swearing when Vector's not around you'll notice. Also, I finally got around to figuring out the age difference, we're 8years on from their canon ages. Discreetly shoving in references to other animes.

 “Your highness.”

 Kaito sighs. He was sure he’d seen something in the grounds below, but there’s nothing down there that he can see. Nothing but an uncomfortable, echoing presence. He’s sure it’s in his mind. He gets this feeling at this time of year. The Festival of Purity coming up. The world always seems wrong at this time of year. 

 “Prince Heartland.” Kaito turns, gazing back at Photon Wyvern in the doorway, a pad in his hands. “You’ll want to see this.”

 Kaito nods, stepping away and following Wyvern into the hall. He leans back against the wall and Wyvern handed him the pad. He frowns and glances at the screen. It’s a pair of Paladins in the city, helping out a child with her balloon. 

 As Paladins should. They’re here to protect and serve their people. How could they live with their crimes if they didn’t do some good too?

 “What’s the point?” 

 Wyvern adjusts the zoom on the screen, focusing on the identifying mark on the fins.

 “Leo?” 

 That is definitely the Photon Leo chaser. That’s not possible. The Photon Leo chaser was destroyed years ago. Kaito had seen the wreckage. Why is it there in the city? He’s heard rumours among the Paladins that Photon Leo had been seen around the festival. They all got on edge around this time of year. The souls they’ve taken over the year weigh heavy on their shoulders and they all need the festival to cleanse their consciences. 

 This is the first time Kaito has seen any proof of this phantom Paladin though.

 “What are we supposed to do about this ghost?” 

 Kaito frowns and folds his arms. What does Kaito do about a ghost? Had someone really rebuilt the Leo? Or was this really a ghost? There was magic in this world, there’s no denying that, but ghosts Paladins?

 He flicks through the notifications, tracking movements in and out of the palace and surrounding areas. It all seems normal. This is the first time the phantom has been caught on camera, but other than that everything seems normal. 

 A new movement registers and Kaito’s eyes widen. 

__     20.47.56  
    Main East Gate Open _   
_ __     Registered User Paladin Photon Leo

 “He’s here,” Wyvern whispers. “The ghost is here.”

 Kaito clenches his jaw and nods. “Got to high alert, but keep it quiet. I don’t want it getting around about this, it’ll only spook people further.”

 “Yes sir.” 

 “Get everyone who’s not off duty prepared for intruders,” Kaito orders, turning and sweeping down the hall. Wyvern nods, taking back the screen so he can carry out Kaito’s orders. He sweeps along the halls to a private locker room. “I’ll deal with this bastard myself.” 

 He swipes his passcard and Wyvern pauses, watching silently for a moment before bowing. Heaven forbid anyone outside the inner circle know that heir to the empire was a Paladin. Kaito would far rather be known just as a Paladin than be Prince Heartland but that's not an option. Right now, thought, he's glad to be a Paladin. Glad he can exact justice on this one.  


 Anyone uses Leo to further their own goals isn’t going to be let off lightly. He’d have them meet Leo in the afterlife. 

 

 Being free from the veil was liberating. Kaito hates the oppressive glittering veil that keeps him a mystery from all those who consider him their prince. Just like everything else in his life, there’s distance and isolation from everyone around him. Another layer. Another shimmering wall. 

 “Must be pretty important to get you in here with us,” Gauche laughs as Kaito strides into the locker room in casual clothes. “Is it really that serious?”

 “Photon Leo has been spotted,” Kaito replies as he changes into his uniform. Having to change twice is a pain but Kaito needs to keep his identity secret more than any Paladin. “And his pass card has registered entry to the palace.”

 “The Leo was destroyed,” Droite snaps and Wyvern nods. “Their highnesses made sure of it.” 

 Kaito nods. The younger prince had been insistent after Leo’s death that his chaser would join him. The Leo had been purposefully crashed over the spot where Leo lost his own life. Kaito sighs and closes his eyes. The Leo was a first class machine at the time. Crashing it had felt like a betrayal of its Paladin, but at the same time, Kaito knew it was right to let Paladin and chaser be together.

 “Maybe he’s here for you, Dragon,” Spectre laughs across the locker room, pulling on his helmet. 

 “Oi, that’s enough,” Gauche snaps.

 “Don’t drag that up again,” Droite says.

 Kaito frowns, fastening his boots and straightening up. He imagines if Leo is here for revenge on Kaito, he would have shown himself by now. Why wouldn’t he show himself? If he wants Kaito to know what he’s done, he should come after Kaito himself.

 “You could have saved him, after all.” Kaito doesn’t respond, pulling on his own helmet as Spectre stalks towards the door. “Caesar would have.”

 “Ignore him,” Wyvern sighs, following Spectre out. “You’re a good captain. You did what you had to. You made the choice you had to.” 

 Gauche and Droite follow them out and Kaito hesitates a moment as other Paladins on duty that night file in. They’re right. He made the choice he had to. He did what had to be done, but it had cost one of his Paladins his life. 

 He’d failed Leo in life, he won’t let some bastard tarnish his memory in death.

 

 Kaito storms out, activating his AR vision with an alert set for Leo’s card activating. He hurries through the halls, trying to assess exactly what an intruder could want in the palace. What would they want? Where would they go? 

 An assassination attempt? _ Ha. _ Kaito wishes anyone attempting to assassinate him the best luck. They’d need it to leave with their head. 

 But what about Haruto? Haruto is well guarded. He’s safe. He should be. He’s safe in the tower, only accessible by the highest ranked Paladins and watched over by Orbital 7. No one would get near him. 

 Maybe his father? He has a lot of enemies. His work is hardly ethical. But assassinating him would do nothing when it came to the empire. Would it be assassination for assassination’s sake? 

 As Kaito puzzles it over, patrolling the halls and checking the IDs of any Paladin he meets, as new alert flashes up. Leo’s card.

__     21.02.32  
    Royal Vault Doors Open  
    Registered User Paladin Photon Leo 

 The vault?

 They were in the vault? He turns and runs down the halls. He takes the the stairs two at a time and sprinting down the hall towards the vault. His sabre is drawn and he swipes his card, the doors opening for him. 

 

 “Stupid asshole boss,” comes a muttering from inside. Kaito smiles and steps in. “I bet I won’t even get paid for this.” 

 “Oh? So you’re just a hired gun?”

 The fake Paladin turns slowly and Kaito takes him in. It’s a real uniform. It’s not just an imitation, it’s the real thing, worn to regulation. He frowns. It’s almost impressive, someone like him having pulled off such a convincing imitation of a Paladin.

 “Good evening,” Kaito says, inclining his head slightly. Manners have been drilled into him since he was tiny and there’s not point being rude to a man who will soon be dead. “I’d appreciate you making this as painless as possible. You’ve already earned my contempt for daring to disgrace Leo’s memory.”

 The fake seems rather surprised, mumbling to himself. “Memory? Oh great, he’s given me a dead guy’s card.”

 “Seems you employer and you don’t see eye to eye.” 

 What a shame. It’ll make it all the easier to extract information from him. Although, Kaito almost hopes he’ll be difficult. His efforts this far are impressive. Perhaps this man will give him a challenge. 

 Kaito’s smile widens and he lifts his sword. He hasn’t had a decent challenge in  _ so _ long.

 “Photon Dragon,” Kaito says. “I’m sure the pleasure will be all mine.”

 “Wow, you’re a smug bastard, aren’t you?”

 He doesn’t seem worried. Either he’s brave or he’s incredible dumb. “You can’t have done much research into your job here if you’re not trembling in fear. Don’t you understand who you’re facing?”

 “The Paladin’s leader, right?” the fake says, pulling a knife casually. “I think I’m at the advantage here. I know precisely who you are and what you’re capable of. You, on the other hand, are facing a complete unknown. One who’s already got passed all your Paladins, tell me, do you really think you can do any better than them?”

 Oh? Rather confident in his own abilities. Kaito hopes he lives up to his own expectations. Kaito wants a challenge that will get his heart racing once more. Nothing less from a man who thinks he can impersonate Leo. 

  “I know all I need to,” Kaito says. “That you’re an intruder using Leo’s good name to accomplish your goals. If you know what I’m capable of, then you know you have no hope against me. Surrender now and I will be merciful. Give me your name, your employer and your mission here and I will allow you your life.”

 Leo would never surrender.

 “Do I look like the kind who’d surrender to your orders?”

 The fake doesn’t disappoint either.

 “Well, you do look rather like a Paladin right now.”

 The fake laughs and Kaito can’t help the grin on his lips. Whoever he is, he’s doing a wonderful impression of Leo. Kaito hasn’t felt like this in years. Not since he’d had to say goodbye to Leo. 

 

 The fake lunges forward, brandishing his knife and Kaito is glad. He’d be disappointed if he just gave up and put up his hands. This is interesting. It’s new and different and dangerous. Finally he can feel the rush of a real fighter once more. 

 Blocking him is easy, with a casual swing of his blade.

 “I don’t fight like a Paladin,” the fake says.

 That much is blatantly obvious. It’s rather apparent he’s had little training in how to use a blade and has merely learnt how to use that knife as a matter of necessity. Likely just handed it and told it was his lifeline. And now he’s close, Kaito can feel his energy. 

 A Number.

 No wonder he’s only got aggression with his knife. How typical of a Number. 

 The Number whips out his sabre with no skill, even his hand looks unnatural on the hilt. Kaito steps back, watching the Number curiously. What an interesting little creature.

 “You certainly don’t. You fight like untrained swine who’s never handled a blade before in his life. But then, you do have some natural talent, it would seem, perhaps a diamond in the rough. Perhaps…”

 Perhaps he could train up this curious little Number and have a fascinating little fighter at his side. Perhaps that’s what Leo would want. To save this Number from a life of hell or even death. Is that he’s using Leo’s pass a sign?

 He’s been listening to Haruto’s supernatural stories too much.

 Either way, he’s got talent. It’d be a waste to give that talent to the Archive.

 He drives his sword into the bookcase next to him and lunges for the Number. He wants to feel this creature’s potential with his own hands.

 

 However, the Number seems completely caught off guard and puts up little to no resistance as Kaito forces his arm to twist, pressing his own blade to his throat. That was disappointing. The only consolation is that he doesn’t just sit there and accept defeat. He twists his knife in an attempt to get Kaito to release him. Entirely predictable and easily disarmed, but Kaito appreciates the effort.

 “That wasn’t a half bad attempt, I’ll give you that. But I’m done playing games with you. If you try any more stunts, I’ll have to get serious.”

 The Number’s breath hitches and his voice goes quiet. “How serious can you get?”

 What kind of dumb question is that?

 “That depends how invested in the hunt I am.”

 “And, just how invested in me are you?”

 Kaito rolls his eyes. Numbers really are ridiculous creatures. How is he supposed to deal with this childish idiot? Maybe he is more hassle than he’s worth and Kaito should just hand him over to the Archive. It’s sorely tempting with his attitude, but Kaito will give him one last chance. It’s what Leo would have wanted. 

 “Enough that I’ll offer you one chance, Number.Since I know your kind don’t know how to look after anything by your own needs-”

 “What would you know about my needs and how to satisfy them, Numbers Hunter?” 

 Kaito’s hand pauses from where it’s resting on the Number’s helmet. He’d been about to pull it off and see just what he was dealing with, but the Number pushes back against him quite purposefully. That would be needs of a different kind and not at all part of the deal.

 He catches the Number’s chin, glaring down as if he can see the eyes beyond the visor. The Number is smirking back. How annoying.

 “Don’t play games, Number. I’m offering you sanctuary and a pardon, for your crimes thus far and your condition. In exchange, you join my Paladins.The look rather suits you, you have at least some natural talent with a blade. Give me your name. Perhaps I will even find my way to satisfying those other desires when you’ve given me all the information I need.”

 Kaito ignores the fact that somehow the Number looks good in their uniform slipped into that explanation. And he’s certainly not watching the Number’s biting his lip as he thinks it over. 

 “Ryouga.”

 

_ Ryouga? _

 

 Kaito’s mind freezes for a moment. He hasn’t heard that name in years. Over a decade. He’s never met another Ryouga. That has to be a coincidence. There’s no way-

 He looks over the Number. He looks and sounds about the right age. It would fit. It would explain his talent with a blade but no training. It would explain  _ everything _ . And it would ruin  _ everything _ .

 He reaches up to yank off the helmet once more, searching for confirmation, as if he’d know what he’d look like after all these years. 

 “Ryouga-”

 “Boss!” Gauche’s call interrupts them and the doors burst open. Kaito clenches his jaw. If this is truly Ryouga then no one else can know. Not even those two. “They’ve just found Jumper knocked out cold. His pass was used to get into the tower.”

 “Haruto!”

 He shoves Ryouga at Gauche. This can wait. Haruto is more important than anything. Without Haruto, the world they’ve built means nothing. Making sure Ryouga disappeared meant nothing. None of it mattered without Haruto. 

 “There’s another one. He’s the one with Leo’s pass. Queen, you come with me. Bounzer, take him with you, discreetly, and make sure someone is with _the prince_ , but keep your mouth shut. And stop calling me boss!”

 He’s sure he hears Gauche calling him boss again as he runs on but ignores it. Who knows how many there could be with Ryouga. Now it all makes sense. If he really is him, if he’s honestly just fought Kamishiro Ryouga, then suddenly their motives for assassination attempts or even a take over of the palace are crystal clear. He has to protect Haruto.

 “How are they even getting around?” Kaito growls. “They’re making a mockery of us!”

 “Bounzer and I almost caught them coming in, when we chased them, they vanished.” Kaito glances up at her. “They just went around a corner and vanished.” 

 “They’re using the passages,” he hisses. “It’s someone who knows the palace. Shit.”

 “Kaito?” Droite says quietly. Anyone else, any other time, and he’d have stopped to tell her off for calling him that on duty. “Are you suggesting this is an insider? We have a traitor?”

 “Not just anyone learns the secret passages,” he snaps. “With those dumb passages, whoever they are can get around the check points. That bastard in the vault was a distaction!”

 It been too long since Jumper’s pass was used to get into the Tower. Anything could have happened to Haruto and they could be too late. 

 

 The few seconds between his card being swiped and the doors opening drag and Kaito growls in frustration. He bolts up the stairs to Haruto’s room, bursting in the doors and glancing around frantically. 

 “Haruto! Haruto?!”

 Haruto’s nowhere to be seen. He searches every part of the room desperately hoping he’s just hiding and thinks it’s funny. He’s gone. Haruto’s gone. The bookcase is pulled open a little and Kaito jerks it open further. They’d taken Haruto through there? 

 “Kaito,” Droite snaps. “You can’t just go chasing it blindly. It could be a trap.” 

 “Put the palace on lock down,” Kaito yells, running into the darkness. No trap could hold him. “No one gets in or out. And keep it discreet!”

 He runs into the darkness, AR vision showing him the way as if he doesn’t know it by memory. The passage leads him down the stairs and outside. The door in front of his opens and Kaito steps out. The wall of the fountain closes behind him and Kaito gazes up at the moon for a moment as Haruto’s laughter fills the air. 

 “Haruto,” he calls quietly. Haruto turns and smiles as Kaito approaches. “Haruto, you’re alright?”

 “Of course,” Haruto replies quietly, playing with the butterflies in the moonlight. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 “There’s an intruder. He came into your tower. You were missing.”

 “Intruder?” Haruto shakes his head. “Nope. Just me.”

 Kaito frowns. Haruto is clutching a book to his chest. “What have you got there?”

 Haruto smiles and holds is out.  _ The Tiny Bird And The Colours _ . Kaito frowns. He hasn’t seen that book in a long time either. Not since he was Haruto’s age himself. He reaches out slowly, brushing the charred edges of the book. Like they’d been burnt. He swallows heavily.

 “Haruto, where did you get this?”

 “From the prince.”

 “Which prince?” 

 “The prince.”

 

 Apparently that’s all Kaito is going to get from Haruto, who turns his attention back to the butterflies. Kaito frowns, gazing down at the book in his hands. It brought back so many memories. This entire night has been a strange trip into the past. He opens the book slowly and gazes down at the singed and sooty pictures, stained from smoke, fingerprints brunt into the edges. 

 And writing. Kaito scowls down at the page. He slowly flickes to the next one. And the next one. And the next. The entire book. Every time. Every single time. 

 

 The final page is torn out. 

 

 The books drops from his trembling hands, clattering to the ground and drawing Haruto’s gaze. He offers a strained smile and holds out a caramel to Kaito.

 “Haruto?” he rasps. Haruto tilts his head. “Haruto, did you do this?”

 “I haven’t done anything,” Haruto replies, holding out the caramel still. Kaito takes it slowly. “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing,” Kaito whispers. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

 Haruto frowns as Kaito eats the caramel slowly. It’s not nothing. It’s far from nothing. Ominous and terrifying. Cold hands claw at his heart. His arms wrap around himself, clenching his fists to try and stop his hands trembling. 

 Every time the term Tiny Bird appeared in the book, it had been brutally blacked out in charcoal. And every time, in its place, Photon Dragon has been scrawled in familiar childish writing. Their childish fairy tale bedtime story, turned into a bitter tale about him. 

 The final page, the happy ending after the darkest hour, torn out. 

 

 There’s movement outside the greenhouse and Kaito’s head jerks up. Two Paladins running through the grounds. Away from the palace. 

  _Good._

 Kaito would rather be working than thinking about his miserable past and miserable future. He pats Haruto’s head gently and runs passed, shutting the greenhouse door behind him and giving chase.

 “-really, you owe me so much.” Kaito’s eyes widen a little. _Ryouga_? He’s going to kill Gauche. “The least you could do is tell me what’s going on. Who are you really? How come you’re hooking up with the prince?”

 Hooking up with…? Kaito pauses and frowns.  _ What _ ?

 “So many questions,” the other laughs. “Let’s get going. And, if anyone asks, I’d appreciate you telling them this was just a routine stealth training run. Gotta keep my best trained up.” 

 “You should try to be more discreet if you’re trying to teach him how to be stealthy,” Kaito calls. The leader stops and Ryouga almost slams into him. “You’re the one in charge I take it.”

 “Hello Kaito,” he says without even turning. Kaito’s chest tightens and his fingers clench around his hilt, raising his sword at the man’s back. “Did you like playing with my trainee? What do you think? Got the makings of an amazing Paladin, hasn’t he?”

 “Who are you?” he hisses.

 “I’d kinda like to know that too,” Ryouga hisses. 

 “Number 88,” the man replies, slowly drawing his sabre and pushing Ryouga back towards the treeline. His sabre glows softly in the moonlight as he raises it above his head. “Here to tear this wretched, rotting monarch from its cursed, bloody throne. Royal corpse by royal corpse. Did Haruto like his gift? How about you?”

 

 Kaito’s grip on his sabre tightens and he lunges forward, raising the blade to swing at 88. A white light flashes in front of Kaito’s eyes and he staggers, momentarily blinded. 

 “Go,” 88 says and Kaito tries to clear his vision.

 “I’m not leaving you with that bastard,” Ryouga snaps. 

 Kaito lifts his head, glaring through spotted vision, realising that was what 88’s sword was doing above his head. Catching the moonlight and reflecting into his eyes.

 “What a dirty trick,” he hisses.

 “You should know,” 88 replies. “It’s your trick, after all. Does Haruto know what a dirty cheat his big brother is?” 

 “Who the hell are you?!”

 Kaito lunges forward once more, swinging his sabre straight at 88. He’d been in with Haruto. He’d defiled their childhood memories. Stained Leo’s memories. And apparently been having liaisons with  _ someone _ in the palace. Kaito would show him no mercy!

 Their blades clash and Kaito is stunned by just how casually 88 blocked his attack. How he smiles as Kaito steps back and readjusts to come in for another hit. 88 just sidesteps casually, swinging up with a cruel laugh to parry his strike. 

 “Is that all you’ve got, Kaito?” He spins and steps around him as if dancing, his sabre whistling passed Kaito’s ear, an obviously display of how easily he could hit him if he wanted to. “You’ve got rusty.”

 “You-”

 He turns on his heel, thrusting straight at 88 only to find he isn’t there anymore. He pauses, panting heavily, trying to get his bearing. He needs to calm down and think straight. He needs to stop getting so angry and focus. Stop misstepping. Stop playing into his hands. 

 

 A blade presses to Kaito's back, right over his heart. “You’re the only one I don’t need to remove forcefully. You’ll do yourself in, right? How is your heart? Hey, do you want a go, quickly? I bet in this state even you could take him.”

 “What do you mean, ‘ _ even me _ ’?” Ryouga snaps.

 “My offer still stands, you know,” Kaito says quietly, tilting his head to glance at Ryouga. “He’s right, you’d make a fine Paladin with a bit of training. All you have to do is cooperate.”

 “Huh? You think he’d betray me?” 88 sneers. 

 “It’s not you I’m loyal to,” Ryouga replies, approaching slowly. He tosses his knife absently, watching them both carefully. “Honestly though, I have always wanted a proper shot at you. And after the shit you pulled today-”

 “Boss!” Gauche yells in the distance.

 “Sir,” Droite calls.

 “Maybe another time then,” 88 sighs withdrawing his sword. 

 

 Ryouga clicks his tongue but nods, watching Kaito warily as 88 moves around. There are footsteps behind them and Ryouga is about to turn and follow 88 away when he suddenly loses balance. In the moments before they fall to the ground in a heap, Kaito catches 88’s smirk and realises Ryouga didn’t lose balanced but was tripped.

 And it takes another, far too long, moment longer to realise Ryouga has landed sprawled out on top of him.

 “My my, how graceful we are,” 88 laughs. “If you wanna try someone who isn’t Vector, I suggest you make it quick, before you’re caught. Unless that’s your thing, of course. You’re sleeping with Vector, you’ve obviously got issues.” 

 “Hey, I’ve been with people other than Vector,” Ryouga snaps.

 “That’s the part you’re taking issue with?” he says, voice growing further away.

 Ryouga growls and Kaito stares up at him, suddenly getting a sense of dread and anticipation. His stomach churns at the way Ryouga watches him before he’s jerked up by his collar. He’s sure Ryouga grumbled something about 88 not being the only one to get something out of this trip.

 Not that it matters for long. Ryouga smashes their lips together and for a moment Kaito loses all sense. It’s awkward and clumsy, their visors and helmets get in the way, but Kaito’s hands go absently to the back of Ryouga’s neck. This entire night has been insane. Why not end up in the palace gardens kissing an intruder who might be the key to his and Haruto’s downfall?

 “Let’s go, kid,” 88 calls. 

 “Coming,” Ryouga pants, breaking away for a moment. “I’m coming.” 

 “Stay,” Kaito whispers. He pulls him back in, kissing him once more. If he can keep Ryouga here, he can find out who he is. If he really is a threat, he can eliminate him permanently. If not, Ryouga will make an impressive Paladin. He just knows he can’t let him go back with 88. “Stay with me. You have a promising future at my side. Here in Heartland. You could have so much.”

 “Kaito!” Droite calls, appearing with Gauche. “Kaito?”

 “I’ve got a pretty shitty future where I am,” Ryouga says getting up. “But it’s where I belong, with the people I love. And that asshole.”

 He got up slowly and chases after 88. “Enjoy it?”

 “I’m going to have to make out with _Vector_ to stop feeling dirty. You let me kiss a  _ Paladin _ .”

 “Let’s go.”

 Kaito staggers to his feet, staring after them as the two chasers took off from the undergrowth and sped off. He scowls, fingers brushing his lips. What the hell is going on tonight? He turns away, ignoring Gauche and Droite and returning to the greenhouse where Haruto is still waiting, holding the book close to his chest once more.

 “Kaito?” Haruto whispers. Kaito glances down at him and Haruto offers him another caramel. “It’s all a bad dream. You’ll wake up soon.” 


End file.
